Run Away
by Nikita1506
Summary: Another little ficlet by yours truly...and yes, there will be a continuence to this one, it hinges on next Monday's episode...


**REWRITE—parts of this are from the newest episode, but I've changed the ending. I'm sorry, I can't see a BeniFriends relationship working out for Dyson and Bo…so…REWRITE** PS-yes, I will be writing another part to this one...it hinges on next Monday's episode...

* * *

><p>Hale and Dyson sat across from each other at their desks in the precinct, neither Fae speaking; though for different reasons. Hale was nursing a long night while Dyson was pouting over not having heard from Bo or Kenzi in over a week. He knew it was his fault though. He never should've let Trick tell him to stop seeing Bo.<p>

When Hale's cell phone rang, he looked up at his partner, then back down at his work; ignoring Hale's quiet 'huh' as he answered the call.

"This is Hale."

"_Hale its Kenzi. If you're anywhere near your partner _don't_ say my name."_

"Okay…what's up?" Hale asked, confused.

"_I need your help. There's something wrong with Bo."_

"Okay, so why call me? Why not call—"

Kenzi's voice cut him off quickly, _"Because it's _HIS_ fault she's like this."_

"Okay, where are you?"

"_The loft. She hasn't left here since it happened."_

"What happened?"

"_I'll explain when you get here. Just, please, don't bring your partner."_

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone as he stood and glanced over at Dyson, who was now watching him curiously.

"Hey man, I got something to take care of, you good here?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dyson replied, leaning back in his chair, "You need backup?"

"Nah man, I'm good," Hale said as he practically ran from the precinct.

Dyson stared after his partner, confused.

* * *

><p>Hale knocked on the door to the loft, worried when Kenzi didn't immediately answer the door. He knocked again, only to hear faint movement from inside.<p>

"Kenzi? Kenzi its Hale. Open the door," he called out.

"Bo stop!" he heard Kenzi saying through the door, "It's just Hale. Hale's here to see me. Dy—_he's_ not here. It's okay, just breathe."

Her voice was closer to him at that point and he waited impatiently for the door to open. Once it did, he watched as Kenzi slipped out the small opening and stood in front of him.

"Okay," she said softly, placing her hands on his chest, "Before you go in there, there's something you need to know."

"What's going on?" Hale asked, ignoring the tingling feeling he was getting from the little human's hands on his chest.

"Bo and Dyson spent the night together. Like, all night. She told me she was falling for him, I told her to go after him. She found him with another Fae, in a not so innocent situation. And I know for a fact he was completely in to her, so I don't know what happened between the time he left the loft that morning and the time she went looking for him at the Dell that afternoon, but it ended with Bo not doing anything for the last week."

"What do you mean by not doing anything?" Hale asked.

Kenzi sighed, letting her worry for her Fae friend cover her face; "She hasn't slept, she hasn't changed her clothes, she hasn't showered, she hasn't eaten, or FED. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her. I mean, I thought I was helping her, I know I took her mind off things for a little while at least, but now…"

A tear slipped down her cheek and Hale didn't stop himself from pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her slight frame. With the warmth of the Siren's arms around her, Kenzi let the dam break. Her hands dug into his flesh as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she cried softly, "I just, I can't lose her too."

Hale held her close and shushed her, letting her cry.

"It's okay," he said gently, "I got you."

After a few more minutes, Kenzi pulled away from the Siren and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, not looking up at him.

"No problem," Hale replied, "Is there anything else I should know before I see Bo?" he asked.

Kenzi frowned, "She keeps, rubbing at her chest, over where her heart is. When I asked her what was the matter, all she would say was that she didn't feel right."

Now Hale frowned, a sight that worried Kenzi.

"What is it?" she asked, eyes now searching his, "Do you know something?"

"I don't know," Hale said honestly, "Kenzi, did they share Qi?" he asked.

"What?"

"Qi. Their life force, did they share it?"

"I don't…I don't know," Kenzi told him, "But…"

"But what?"

"She got hurt earlier that day, and the next morning when I saw her, she was completely healed."

Hale let out a breath and cursed.

"That's bad?" Kenzi asked.

"It means that he shared his Qi with her. If she shared hers with him, and then caught him with someone else; it would break the slight bond they had and she'd never be able to get that piece of her Qi back, but he'd be able to take his."

"So, what do we do?"

Hale stared down at the small human girl for a minute, thinking before he answered her question.

"We wait."

* * *

><p>Four days later found Hale and Dyson in the exact same position as the day he'd received the panicked phone call from Kenzi. The sound of heels hurrying across the floor had them both looking up to see Kenzi, her face stained with tears, almost running towards them.<p>

"Kenzi?" Dyson asked, standing, "What's wrong?"

She ignored the Were-Fae and looked to Hale.

"She's gone," Kenzi said, her voice wavering.

"What do you mean gone?" Hale asked, now standing as well.

"I mean I got up this morning and she wasn't there. She hasn't moved from the damn sofa in almost two weeks and today; poof, no Bo. Anywhere."

"Bo's gone?" Dyson cut in.

Again, he was ignored as Hale put his hand on Kenzi's shoulder to try and reassure the girl.

"Kenzi, maybe she just wanted to get out for a while. Go for a walk."

But Kenzi shook her head and held out her hand. It trembled as Hale put his open palm under her fist and she let go of the object she'd been holding. Both men gaped at what lay in Hale's hand.

"It's her only link to her real parents," Kenzi whispered, "Bo never takes it off. I found it on my nightstand when I woke up," her voice cracked and tears welled up again, "Hale, please. You promised."

"What the hell is going on?" Dyson finally demanded.

Kenzi whirled to face him, "It's your fault!" she screamed, garnering the attention of every police officer in the precinct, "She left because of you! If you hadn't of done what you did she'd still be here! If you hadn't brushed her off like a one night stand I wouldn't be worried sick that she might do something stupid! It's your fault she hasn't done a single thing in two weeks! It's your fault she hasn't been taking care of herself! I wish you'd never found her! I wish you'd never come into our lives! I lost my best friend because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Don't you _dare_ act like you give a shit now you cheating prick!"

Somewhere in the middle of her rant, Hale had wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back from hitting Dyson. So when she broke down into heaving sobs, Hale merely turned her around in his arms and walked her away from the scene as she cried. He shot a glare at his partner, who looked confused and crushed.

"I've seen you give women the brush off before man, but that shit? Was not okay," he said, shaking his head.

Dyson could only watch in stunned silence as Hale walked Kenzi away, whispering comforting words in her ear.

* * *

><p>Bo hurried through the train terminal, hiding her face behind her hood. She had to get away, quickly. It was too much for her to be anywhere near Dyson, let alone in the same city as him. Kenzi had tried to help her, god knows Kenzi tried. And for a brief few hours, Kenzi's 'fun breakup day' had taken her mind of things. But with everything that followed, it all just spiraled out of control.<p>

She quickly bought a one way ticket on the first train out. Having five minutes to get to the platform, she hurried on her way, hoping that Kenzi would be alright. She stopped at a mailbox and dug in her jacket pocket for the letter she'd written Kenzi, explaining everything. She kissed it before dropping it into the box.


End file.
